


flowers

by yeosangly



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangly/pseuds/yeosangly
Summary: "Love can be a beautiful nightmare."Minho is sick.Jisung is oblivious....hanahaki disease au w/ short chapters!





	1. tulips.

love can be a beautiful nightmare.

that was minho's first thought as a flower petal fell from his mouth and landed on the bathroom floor with a soft sigh.

he examined it carefully; it was a deep red color with a lighter tint on the edges, playful dots of pink scattered randomly on top of it. the petal was very pretty, but minho couldn't quite place a name on it.

as the boy found out later, said flower was called red tulip - declaration for love.

he knew he was in love, and now he had proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this was supposed to be a oneshot but instead it'll be a longer book (with short chapters tho!!) I'll update often,, hope you'll like it!
> 
> please comment and leave kudos !!


	2. smiles.

the thought of him falling in love with a certain squirrel-like boy had never crossed minho's mind - but it happened nonetheless. 

he didn't really know when - or how - this had happened.

it certainly wasn't love at first sight - the boy didn't really believe that such things existed. yes, the first time he met jisung, minho thought that the younger was quite the catch - he was talented, pretty, and had a unique personality. jisung was overall quite charming with that gummy, heart-shaped smile of his and the chubby cheeks; plus he was pretty short - which the older found adorable - but that was it. no romantic feelings at all.

minho hadn't known that with the time, just the thought of that gummy smile would be able to drive him crazy.


	3. realizations.

minho never noticed just how close jisung and him were; their group was very cuddly in general - it was no unusual thing to see them piled on the couch, squished together while watching a movie - so it took him quite a while to notice just how hot his face grew when jisung was the one who touched and hugged him; he usually brushed it off, thinking it was just the warmth from the weather.

eventually, he realized that wasn't the reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow idk what I'm doing but pls leave kudos and maybe comment? uwu


	4. carnations.

the first time minho realized that something had drastically changed was when he had woken up to the sight of jisung's face only a few centimeters away from his own. that hadn't been the first time they'd slept in the same bed, but it was the first time that minho's immediate thought was 'i want to kiss him'.

a few minutes later - after the older had managed to pry that thought away for now - the two boys got up, neither of them noticing the red flower petals scattered on the pillows.

they held the name red carnations - a symbol for admiration.

but as minho found out soon, what he felt towards jisung was much more than just admiration.


	5. tarragons.

minho was not a person who would let things like having feelings for someone get in the way of his job - he'd never had problems with hiding his emotions, so why should he worry his members? the only person he ever took the time to open up to was jisung - but obviously, he couldn't talk to him now.

with every passing second, his love for the younger boy grew, and the number of flower petals he coughed increased. minho was starting to get worried - he knew that with each day, the risk of the others finding out what's been going on was getting bigger and bigger.

though, he still hoped that he could hide it.

but with every yellow petal that fell from his swollen lips, minho was aware that he wouldn't last much longer. the flower was called tarragon - it stood for lasting interest.

and minho knew he was done for.


	6. gardenias.

minho was usually the quiet one - that's why it took the rest a while to notice that something's off, not knowing that this would be crucial for his well-being.

when they found out, the eight of them waited until the boy had left the dorms before talking about what could possibly be wrong, eventually deciding to send someone to talk with him. they all decided fast about who would that be; it would be best if it was the one he was closest with - jisung.

the boys did not know just how bad that idea was as they entered minho's apartment and pushed the squirrel-like boy in his room before slamming the door shut.

the only one who noticed the white petals lying on the floor was the maknae, but the young boy didn't pay much mind of it, thinking minho has just gotten himself some flowers.

little did jeongin know that the petals he saw were gardenias - the sign of secret love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the ending ready but how am i going to get there is the question
> 
> pls leave kudos and comment it would mean a lot!!


	7. decisions.

the second minho saw jisung stumbling into his room, he knew he was fucked. 

he couldn't hide his feelings anymore - it was way too hard and, eventually, the members would find out. he'd get kicked out of the group in no time, and he didn't fancy that happening. those eight boys had already became a huge part of his life, and he couldn't risk loosing them.

that left him with two options - telling jisung how he felt, or completely ignoring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does one write good fanfics


	8. myths.

at this point, minho and jisung had known each other for around two years - and it'd been a few months since the younger had captured his hyung's heart, though jisung was not aware of that - he was way too oblivious.

the boy never did mention the flower petals that seemed to randomly appear in the dorms - and now in minho's small apartment as well - or maybe he just didn't pay attention to them.

somehow, minho's secret was still safe - much to his surprise. his group members either didn't notice the petals surrounding him, or they didn't want to bring them up for no apparent reason.

after all, they thought the hanahaki disease was just a myth.


	9. lockdown.

jisung stood at the door quietly, not knowing what to say to minho; the older had clearly shown everyone that he did not want anyone around - he'd been locking himself in his and woojin's shared room so often that one day the pissed main vocalist kicked him out, forcing the boy to either stop locking the door or find another place to sleep.

it was pretty easy for minho to choose - much to his members' disbelief, he found himself renting a small apartment close to the dorms, finally free from the noise, and, well, the boy he fell for. though, he was certain that this wouldn't be enough to stop his friends, so he was not surprised to hear someone entering his apartment.

minho had mentally prepared himself for what was coming next, but that did not help him at the sight of the person who was pushed into the room. he turned around, facing the young boy, a pained look spreading on his face - but he'd already made up his mind.

he inhaled shakily before letting his mouth mutter lies in the sake of sparing the risk.


	10. confusion.

minho was jisung's best friend, no doubt, but the squirrel-like boy did not fancy to be in his room at this exact moment. he'd never been good when it came to feelings, because the rapper just couldn't relate to most of the things - as he was still quite childlike and energetic, jisung usually saw the bright side of the world - thus not being able to give good advice. 

he didn't expect to be much of a help, but it won't hurt to try, right?

'maybe minho will feel better if he tells his best friend what's wrong', jisung thought with hope, completely oblivious to the fact that this was the single worst thing that could happen.

once inside the room, he was looking everywhere but at minho - thus failing to see the annoyed and confused look in his hyung's eyes.

soon the confusion disappeared, being replaced by love, regret, and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt gonna publish this yet but skz decided to remember that they have a comeback and released the tracklist so i just had to say 
> 
> the last track is composed by all the members,, do you hear me crying
> 
> im so excited omg


	11. gazes.

as much as jisung tried to avoid minho's gaze, he couldn't - even without looking at the boy, he felt the older's eyes piercing through him, and couldn't help but feel the need to stare right back at him with an apologizing expression.

jisung did not know why he was so shy all of a sudden - he was extroverted, outgoing, and had no troubles with starting a conversation; but now, his mind just seemed to have gone blank and he couldn't think of even one word.

he simply knew that the older needed some time alone and jisung preferred to let him be, not wanting to pressure the boy; but when he told that to the rest of the group, they wouldn't listen, shushing him and assuring the young male that 'everything will be fine, he loves spending time with you'. jisung knew that this would not solve anything - and something in his gut told him it would only do damage - but once more, his words were cut short when he was pushed inside the older's room.

and as he looked into minho's eyes, jisung knew something had changed drastically - he just didn't know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but like 3-4 people told me they are excited when i update and uhh perhaps i cried bc thats so sweet
> 
> i hope you all have now seen the chapter 'tarragons' that i forgot to publish!! its the fifth chapter
> 
> aLSO ASTRO'S NEW MV IS JUST WOW 
> 
> the only reason im posting this chapter is bc i loved the song so much i've never seen this side of astro and i love it
> 
> MJ'S HIGH NOTE HAD ME ON THE FLOOR


	12. friends.

the pair had been staring at each other for a solid minute, neither of them daring to say anything - until eventually, minho broke the thick silence, startling the younger and causing him to squeak.

"what do you want, ji?" he mumbled as jisung started fiddling with his sweatshirt's sleeves before patching up a reply.

"w-well we were worried about y-you because you seem s-so distant lately, and we decided that i should check on y-you..." he wanted to facepalm for stuttering so much, but minho made no note about that. the male just cooed mentally at him - jisung was just too adorable right now. too bad that the younger was going to hate his guts soon enough.

"well," minho finally said as he shook himself out of the trance, "as you see, i'm perfectly fine. no need for you to stay here anymore, right?" he carefully spoke up, chest clenching painfully.

"b-but hyung, why did you even rent the apartment? why did you lock yourself in the roo-" jisung's words were cut off by the older's scoff. "it's none of your business. please, just leave already." minho rasped out with difficulty.

the petite male was stunned. the older had never spoken to anyone like that - he was always so sweet and caring, especially towards jisung. but he was having none of it - he was going to help minho, no matter what it takes.

"no, hyung. i-i'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. we're best friends after all! we shouldn't have secrets." he said, a lot confidently than he was actually feeling.

minho flinched at his words. 'right. that's what we are,' he thought. 'just friends.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first i was like 'ill write the whole conversation in one chapter' but then i was like 'nah'
> 
> i also didnt want to ruin the thing with the short chapters i guess haha
> 
> i told myself "pls wait at least two days before publishing a chapter"
> 
> but then skz released the teaser photos and i said "kings deserve it"


	13. wishes.

minho sighed, rolling his eyes. jisung was extremely stubborn, so it would be hard to get the boy to leave; though, the older knew what he had to do - or say.

"well ji, we  _are_ best friends," he spat the word with a bitter taste in his mouth and turned around so he wouldn't face jisung anymore, "and, if i'm not wrong, best friends respect each other's wishes. and now i want you to leave me alone."

jisung huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "not happening." he clicked his tongue, eyebrows furrowed. minho wouldn't let it go so easily though, and was fast to shoot back an annoyed 'leave'.

"no." the younger stomped his foot, only to be met with another 'leave' from the older. "i'm not leaving!" he exclaimed, making a step at where minho was sitting.

"for the love of god, jisung, just leave already!" the older stopped him with a yelp. "just tell me what's wrong! it might help if you just let it all ou-" jisung's words were cut off by the older's pissed shriek. "it won't!" minho screamed, tears prickling at his eyes.

he felt his throat burning - the flower petals were threatening to scramble out any second now. if jisung didn't leave soon, minho's secret would be revealed. 

he took in a shaky breath; as much as he hated what was to come next, he simply had no other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys minho deserves all the love in the world he came so far he improved so much im so proud of him he worked so hard to debut with the rest and to get to the point he is now and if he doesn't get more lines in the comeback im literally going to fly to korea and hit jyp because minho is the most precious sweet soft amazing beautiful talented baby boy and deserves all the love and attention in the world and i dont know what i would have done without him im so glad hes in my life hes so important to me I love him with all my heart and I want him to always smile and rest well and be happy because he deserves it so so much,, I can listen to him sing and rap and watch him dance all day long and I'll be happy,, I am willing to listen to him talk random shit and it'd still make me smile so wide because his voice is beautiful and so is his smile and he's such a visual but he's also so sweet and caring and im just so happy he exists because he can really fix my day just by existing,, or when I see a photo of him because he is that beautiful and im just so so so happy and proud of him its scary  
> hes the sweetest little bub and no one can convince me otherwise, he may seem rlly like,, sexy n shit but honestly he is skz's fake maknae I bet all of them baby him he can ask for anything and he'll get it because he's their baby
> 
> loving minho hours: on


	14. hatred.

minho knew they were best friends. though, he had no other choice but to shatter that.

"we're not! don't you realize just how annoying you are? i've been trying to tell you to leave me alone for ten minutes now and you just won't listen!" he yelled, heart aching as soon as the words left his mouth.

the dancer saw the pain in jisung's eyes and the tears that fell down the boy's chubby cheeks that minho loved oh so much - there was no turning back now.

"wha-what..? i-i thought we were best friends?" jisung's voice cracked, arms dropping sadly next to his body; minho despised himself at this moment.

"han, we're not even friends. you're way too annoying. now, if you'd leave me alone, it would be much appreciated." minho croaked out. he never used his friend's stage name when they were alone - he couldn't take a liking to it, despite also being the younger's surname.

 

_"jsung, i swear i'm gonna marry you just so i can change that 'han' to 'lee'. lee jisung. what do ya think?" minho mumbled, cuddled against the rapper on the bed._

_"why do you hate my name so much?" jisung giggled curiously._

_"i dunno, i just do. if i ever call you han then you'd know i'm really mad or something."_

 

once 'han' slipped from the older's mouth, jisung believed everything he'd heard. he ran out of the room as tears streamed down his cheeks, leaving his ex-best friend inside before screaming the words that had the power to kill the sick boy - though, the rapper was not aware of that.

"i hate you, lee minho!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter i dislike the most :/


	15. carnations (yellow).

minho felt a stabbing pain in his heart as he took in jisung's words. the intense burning inside his throat increased, forcing him to scramble off of the bed and rush to the bathroom.

as he exited the room, he was not surprised to see the rest of the group - excluding jisung, of course; he'd already run out of the apartment - looking at him with shock and disgust written on their faces. he noticed chan opening his mouth to say something, but the dancer beat him to it.

"save it for later, chan." he croaked gloomily, "i'm not in the mood." he ran inside the bathroom, locking the door, and let the flowers fall freely from his mouth along with blood as the thick red liquid stained his shirt. 

he coughed, coughed, and coughed, but the plants were still there. it had never been worse, he realized, and he brought his arm up to brush off the tears that fell down his eyes. the boy then gazed down, taking an examining look at the flowers as he tried to remember what was their name.

panic filled his whole body as he realized they were not just petals this time; they were entire flowers. their name was yellow carnations - the symbol of rejection.


	16. (not) alone.

minho spent what felt like hours in the bathroom until he finally managed to stop coughing and throwing up flowers. he didn't bother cleaning up - his body was exhausted, as well as his mind - plus, no one would see the flowers; he assumed everyone would have left the apartment by now.

minho opened the bathroom door, slowly walking towards his bedroom - the only thing he needed and wanted right now was to try to get some sleep. his eyes were red and puffy from the tears, and his chest was hurting - jisung's words still lingered in his mind.

stumbling inside his room, he was so lost in thoughts and pain that he didn't realize he wasn't alone until the other person spoke up.

"minho hyung, what the fuck was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop i woke up at 4 am and decided to publish the next chapter bc i can  
> also like  
> we got our fandom name and im so happy  
> im a proud stay jskdksks


	17. sharing.

minho froze; he thought everyone had left - it'd been hours since the fight, and yet changbin was still in his room, sitting on his bed.

"i-" the dancer stuttered weakly, "w-what do you mean?"

"hyung, don't act clueless. first, the argument with jisung, and then the hours you spend in the bathroom, coughing and throwing up. and all those petals? you don't have plants. plus, most importantly, why the fuck are you covered in blood?"

"i-it's none of your business. i'm fine-" he was cut off by changbin's bickering laugh. "yeah, like i'd fall for that. something's wrong and i'm not leaving until you tell me."

minho huffed. "why do you even care? don't you hate me for hurting jisung?"

the younger sighed, leaning against the wall. "hyung, i know how much you value your friendship with him. there must be a reason you said all those lies - and yes, i know you were lying, there is no way those things you told jisung are true. tell me what's wrong."

minho scratched his neck, debating whether he should tell changbin or not. he'd kept this all to himself for months now, so maybe sharing it with someone would help him a bit. it wasn't as if he had a choice anyway - changbin would tell chan about the blood if minho didn't give him a reason to keep it a secret.

finally making up his mind, minho took in a deep breath and quietly told changbin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people have commented on skz's debut mv saying that they copied 'no' by bts and i am ready to slap a bitch  
> like  
> just because skz wore white outfits that doesn't mean they copy bts  
> some army's really get on my nerves even tho im an army too


	18. clueless.

"so," changbin muttered, still processing everything he'd heard. "you're in love with jisung?" minho nodded in agreement, running a hand through his hair.

"and you have the hana-whatever it is disease?" the dancer nodded again. "you have to tell chan." changbin demanded. minho shook his head before muttering out a reply. "i don't wanna be kicked out of the group, especially when we are so close to our debut."

changbin sighed, burying his face in his hands. "you can't possibly believe that he'd kick you out just because you're, you're g-gay."

minho noticed the slightly shaky and unsure tone the other had but decided to ignore it. "i don't wanna risk it-" he was suddenly thrown in a coughing fit, yellow tarragons emerging from his mouth.

"then, what are you gonna do with this?" changbin questioned, pointing at the flowers. minho breathed heavily, the pain in his chest and throat preventing him from answering straight away.

"i have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for the comeback tomorrow because im not
> 
> ive been away from my social medias as much as possible today bc I don't wanna accidentally watch/hear a video of the unveil and spoil myself skdndk rip


	19. runaway.

minho was getting weaker and weaker every day. 

he barely ate - the flowers in his throat made the process too hard and painful for the boy, and the stress and anxiety he felt from lying to jisung and the rest caused him to lose appetite to the point it was getting concerning. he barely slept - the plants, growing from his love, now caused him to throw up so often that he didn't manage to rest properly. with the group's debut just around the corner, it took everything minho had in himself to manage to keep up with the rest. 

he was exhausted. after what happened between him and jisung, the rest of the members - excluding changbin - usually avoided him, clearly very mad at what he had done to the rapper. they only talked with him when they were working - after all, they were still in the same group - or when they asked him why do his eyes tear up, and voicing their concerns because 'goddammit minho you already went to the restroom five times in the span of an hour what is going on'. he rarely answered - not talking meant he didn't have to open his mouth, so the risk of accidentally exposing himself was minimal.

the dancer just had to find an explanation as to why he ran to the bathroom every five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i see you there changbin hehehe also i dont like this chapter but oh well
> 
> i also like spontaneously wrote a threeshot story yesterday and ill probably post the first chapter tomorrow (its minsung again pls help im whipped for them)


	20. dead end.

minho had forced changbin to promise that he won't tell anyone; the younger had shot him a look full of doubt and sadness, but let minho be nonetheless.

he just told the older that this can't go on forever, and with their debut just around the corner, minho had to do something. the sick boy just sighed, salty tears prickling at his eyes - he didn't know what do do.

he can't tell jisung, and getting the surgery wasn't an option as well. the others would pry too much, and in the end, they'd find out what had been going on - his sexuality and feelings for jisung would finally be revealed, after everything he'd gone through to keep them a secret. and he'd find himself out of the group - again - in a split second.

this was korea, for god's sake; things like that weren't taken too nicely by most people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO 
> 
> i just listened to the album and let me tell you
> 
> THIS IS THE SUPERIOR COMEBACK
> 
> they improved so much like every song is so fucking beautiful i cried while i was listening
> 
> im so so proud of them i can talk about the album for AGES but i wont because you guys just have to experience it yourself
> 
> but be ready to have your wig snatched
> 
> every song is so unique im in love
> 
> also vocalracha is something that needs to happen more ugh i love them so so much they did amazing 
> 
> stays all over the world are shaking


	21. anger.

in all honesty, minho should have seen it coming. his condition had been horrible the week after the argument - every day, more and more flowers fell from his swollen lips. he'd chosen to ignore the increasing pain in his chest and the thought 'since when was breathing so hard' that flashed through his mind because their debut was later today and everything had to be perfect.

they had the day off until 5:30 in the afternoon - because the album was going to be dropped at six - and chan told them they can just relax and calm down their nervous minds; except minho didn't relax. 

he spent the majority of the day in the bathroom, desperately trying to stop his coughing and trying to get all the flowers out of his lungs so he can spend a few hours with the rest of the group members, celebrating their upcoming debut - not by choice, sadly, but it would have been way too suspicious if he didn't join - but the flowers just never stopped, pissing him off to the point where he grabbed his bloodstained shirt and ripped it off, managing to get some of his anger out.

the tears kept falling down his face - he never asked for this. he never wanted to develop feelings for his best friend. he just wanted to become an idol, to have good friends; why did this have to be ruined by some deadly disease?

eventually, minho calmed down enough to get himself dressed in new clothes and to at least look acceptable enough not to raise too many suspicions. he walked out of his apartment, joining the rest - not without noticing the angry looks shot his way - as they waited patiently to drop the album, his breathing uneven due to the fact the damn flowers had grown back. he tried to ignore the pain as best as he could, not wanting to get caught.

soon enough, he regretted his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to the longest chapter so far!! idk guys the chapters were supposed to be short but i couldn't make this one short for some reason


	22. confession.

it's not as if he didn't expect it to happen at some point - he just didn't think that it'll be today, on their debut, out of all days.

the time was exactly six pm - they had just dropped the album, tears of happiness in their eyes as chan pulled them - even minho - in a group hug; and that's when it happened.

minho couldn't breathe, suffocated between the members and the flowers in his throat. he almost blacked out, thankfully managing to hold himself enough to pull away from the rest, taking a few wobbly steps in the direction of the bathroom, small coughs escaping his mouth.

it didn't last long, though - after the first few steps, his legs gave out, causing the dancer to fall on the ground as the lack of oxygen prevented him from standing up. 

the tears had once more found their way to his eyes and he knew that this was it, a loud gasp escaping his mouth at the piercing pain in his chest. grasping the fabric of his t-shirt, he whimpered - he could feel the others' gazes on his back when a quiet voice was heard in the room.

"hyung, a-are you okay?" jisung spoke up. the two of them hadn't said a word to each other since the argument, so minho was surprised that after everything he'd said to the younger, he still cared for him.

"minho hyung, please tell us what's wrong." jisung questioned softly. "you can hate me all you want, but i care about you."

after those words, minho knew that he wouldn't be able to last; muttering a quiet 'i'm sorry', he let the tears fall down freely, accompanied by the flowers straining his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why people always make minho the top/dominant cocky one and jisung always the shy lil guy
> 
> like
> 
> have y'all seen minho off stage he is the definition of baby boy


	23. ambulance.

minho was kneeling on the floor, trembling, coughing up flowers as the others watched him with shock written on their faces. the first one to react was jeongin - his yelp startled the members, finally getting them out of the shock.

within seconds, chan was calling an ambulance while seungmin and felix had run out of the room to find help. changbin was holding jeongin, who had fainted at the sight of the blood on the floor. woojin and hyunjin simply sunk on their knees, eyes wide and horrified expressions written on their faces.

jisung rushed to minho, tears streaming down his cheeks. he picked the coughing boy up, hurrying out of the building as he heard the distant sirens of an ambulance. the boy crawled inside the vehicle once it arrived, shaking minho slightly as to keep him awake - the squirrel-like boy was terrified what could happen if his friend lost consciousness.

"hyung, look at me, look at me, it'll be fine, everything will be fine, please hold on!" choking back the tears, jisung whispered frantically at minho whose eyes were slowly closing.

a silent sob left jisung's mouth.

minho had fainted - the pain had been too much to handle for his weak body.


	24. truth.

minho woke up, groaning as the light from the white room blinded him. he cupped his face, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. he tried to remember what had happened and why he was here, whimpering as the picture of last night flashed through his mind. his heartbeat increased - the secret was now out.

after his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around the room, noticing all of the group members were there and sleeping beside each other - all but one. the door squeaked open and minho shifted his gaze as the younger boy walked inside.

"good morning, hyung. i got you some tea, it'll help the pain in your throat ease." jisung murmured, shooting a tired smile his way - minho pouted slightly as he noticed his puffy eyes and the dried tears on the boy's face.

the male sat beside him, putting the tea on the bed and laced their hands together. "why didn't you tell us, hyung? and who are you in love with?" jisung whispered softly. minho didn't question how the rapper knew what his disease was; he just sighed anxiously.

"because i would have been kicked out of the group." he murmured quietly. jisung looked at him with a confused expression on his face - why would that happen?

inhaling deeply, the older decided to finally be honest. 

"i'm gay, jisung. and i'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu i published the last chapter for "his 'boyfriend'" n i published a seungjin fic called "confession week" // sorry for the self promo
> 
> anyway this story is coming to an end in a few chapters n im sad


	25. disappointment.

jisung froze once he acknowledged what the older had said and minho closed his eyes, waiting for the rejection. the flowers had once more found their way to his throat, but no way in hell was he going to break again in front of the members.

"h-hyung i...i don't know wha-what to say..." jisung stuttered. the older opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by someone else.

"jisung, wait for me in front of the room." chan blurted out. "no objections." the leader ordered before waking up the rest, telling them to go back to the dorms. they looked at minho worriedly but got out of the room anyway, leaving chan and the sick boy alone.

minho's eyes looked up, meeting the older's gaze, afraid of what he was going to say.

"i'm not mad, minho. i'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me." he sighed. "we could have helped you." chan shook his head sadly, giving minho an unreadable look before he exited the room as well.  


	26. heartbreak.

minho didn't let the tears fall down - instead, he turned his attention towards the door, trying to hear the conversation between jisung and chan.

 

_"hyung, he told me he's in love with me!" jisung's high pitched voice echoed._

_"and what about you? do you...like him like that?" chan asked cautiously, worry laced in his voice._

_"no! i'm straight! i love him as my best friend!"_

_"jisung, he's close to death. did you see his condition? he doesn't have much left. there is still the surgery, but he's too weak and probably won't make it through."_

_"chan hyung, are you trying to guilt me into loving him romantically? i can't do that. besides, it's not fair for him. and for me." jisung said sharply, looking at the leader with disbelief._

 

minho had heard enough. he felt his heart breaking as something - a flower? - pierced through it.


	27. roses.

minho's hand was clenching his chest, the pain too much for him to take in. his eyes teared up once again as he started coughing violently - the flower in his throat was making its way out, tearing him apart.

the door opened and jisung rushed inside as chan ran off, screaming for help. scrambling to the older, the squirrel-like boy held him with trembling hands and panic laced in his gaze.

"hyung, you'll be okay, you'll be okay, we're with you, you can do it..." jisung mumbled incoherently; though the words that left his mouth only seemed to make the situation worse - minho could hardly see jisung as his vision became blurry.

with a final cough, a flower, covered with blood, fell in his lap. he barely had enough time to recognize it and a bitter laugh slipped past his lips - he was defeated. minho could faintly hear jisung's cries as his eyes closed.

the flower was a black rose - the symbol of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the end,,
> 
> thank you so much for reading my story!! i know its quite messy and not really good, but it was my first fanfic and even after editing it, nothing too much could have been changed sjkhfj so ill just let it be
> 
> first of all, i am extremely sorry that i killed minho, but i knew i wanted it to end this way ever since i got the idea for the fic,, rip i feel so bad
> 
> once more, thank you all for reading this and i hope ill see you at my other trashy attempts at writing!!


End file.
